Hisoka Matsumoto
Hisoka Matsumoto (''ヒソカ, Hisoka Matsumoto) is a '' Shinobi from Konohagakure, He is a member of Team Reika,He is a member of Konoha's Matsumoto clan.He is a Medical-nin who dreams of becoming anbu. Background Hisoka was born as the 3rd child of Shinshi Matsumoto and Kyoko Matsumoto.Hisoka had a normal childhood growing up with his siblings and cousins.He however was bullied by other boys in the village because Hisoka had a rather feminie looks.Hisoka would often cry about this until he learned his older brother Jun delt with the same stuff when he was Hisoka's age.Hisoka decided not to let the bullies get him down just like they didnt get his brother down. Hisoka entered the acedemy Hisoka did make many friends however because he was more into socializing then his studies he feel behind a bit.After awhile of this Hisoka's father told him he is disapointed in him and thinks hisoka wasnt cut out to be a shinobi.These words are what finally snap Hisoka into studying and gets him good enough to graduate. Personality Hisoka is a usual friendly teenage boy,He loves his friends and gets along well with most people.Like most boys his age he has taken intrest in the ladies.Much like most matsumoto men he is known to be a flirt and a bit of a womanizer.He is a bit of a charmer when it comes to flirting. During Part l the other girls would turn him down due to the face he looked like a girl and would be told they dont like girls. However in Part ll he seems to get more girls as he finally seems to be more manly. Hisoka has been questioned to be Bi sexual as he seems a bit too flirty with his best friend Yoshio Satomi. Hisoka seems to have feelings towards his teammate Mayuri Sasaki Appearance ' ' Hisoka has lightly tanned skin,dark eyes and navy blue hair that is cut to sholder length. In PartI he wears a black haulter top with a blue and grey kimono over it,white with blue sitching sash,his forhead protector as a belt, and blue shorts that end just above his knees blue gloves and ninja shoes. In part two Hisoka has began to develop more of a masucline build. He has grown out his hair and tied it back in a high ponytail and wears a grey jacket with a navy blue lining and his clans symbol on the back,He wears black ankle lenght pants and standard ninja shoes. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, He wears the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. AbilitiesEdit Taijutsu Hisoka has never been gifted in taijutsu thanks to his smaller stature.Hisoka knows basic taijutsu however never uses it. Genjutsu Being a member of the matsumoto clan who specialize in genjutsu,Hisoka is naturaly gifted in genjutsu.He is able to repel and use some genjutsu. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Hisoka took an intrest in medical ninjutsu after Tsunade became hokage at first because he thought she was beautiful but after away did take an intrest in it. During the time skip Hisoka trained in medical ninjutsu at first noone thought he would be able to do it as he wasnt the smartest guy however Hisoka eventually learned enough where he is a credible medic nin. Part I Introduction Arc Hisoka first appears along with his team.He flirts a bit with Sakura.Hisoka seemingly being the only member of the team wants to get to know his fellow teammates better even inviting Hakudoshi to ramen where she sends Naruto in his place. Chūnin Exam Arc Along with Yoshio and Hakudoshi partook in the Chūnin Exams. During the second test in the Forest of Death, Yoshio and Hisoka got seperated from Hakudoshi.However they continue with the test instead of looking for her.They capture theyre scrolls and Hakudoshi meets up with them. Hisoka was the only member of team Reika to not make it to the finals. Invasion of Konoha Arc During the invasion of Konoha Hisoka,along with Sakura was able to repel the sleep inducing genjutsu. Hisoka woke up his fellow teammates,Hakudoshi ran off with Sakura and Naruto and Yoshio went off on his own. Hisoka remaind behind in the statuim awaiting orders. Search for Tsunade Arc Following the invasion of konoha and Hakudoshi's disapperence his team was disbanded.Hisoka was upset that noone was sent out to at least try and find Hakudoshi because all they knew she would be injured and unable to move. Sasuke's Retrieval Arc After Tsunade became hokage,Hisoka all of the sudden became intrested in medical ninjutsu,his teammate Yoshio knew the only reason Hisoka was so intrested was because he thought Tsunade was beautiful. When Mayuri Sasaki joins theyre team as Hakudoshi's replacment.Hisoka was for the first time ever rude to a lady.He wasnt as friendly to Mayuri which was only made worst by the way she bad mouthed Hakudoshi and then came out she was her illegitimate cousin. Hisoka along with Yoshio were suposed to join the Sasuke Retrieval Team however Mayuri,Yoshio and Hisoka clashed and then taken into tempoary custody. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs Search for the Bikōchū Arc ' '''Hisoka tagged along with Naruto and team 8 to find the legendary bikōchū beetle.When asked why he wanted to go he replied he needed to do something scince getting out of the slammer. Part II Epilogue Years after the war,Hisoka and Satsuki are married and have 3 kids and one on the way,According to Yoshio,They keep popping kids out. Hisoka seems to have taken a liking to his new role as a father and husband.spending alot of time at home with his wife and children. As his two oldest children are about to enter the acedemy Hisoka talks to Yoshio and Kuria about becoming a sensei.Give him something to do and to get out of his wife's hair. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. ' Hisoka and Yoshio.png|Hisoka is shocked that Yoshio dosnt know what a thong is ' Category:DRAFT